


Signal Fire

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 23. role play
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 16





	Signal Fire

There were a few ways Emily would let you know she was in the mood to play. Her most utilised tell was the nickname kitten, which she only called you when you played. After binge-watching Tiger King with Spencer she abandoned the nickname for a while, the giggles it induced in both of you weren’t conducive to the kind of scene she envisioned. She experimented with tying her hair back as a signal until she forgot one hot summers day and wondered why you were behaving so skittishly as you waited for instructions from her. Commanding you to meet her in her room wasn’t an option, all three of you were prone to declarations like this when you were in the mood.

In the end, she came up with an ingenious signal involving your beloved leather cuffs. She would leave them on your bed, a note to join her in her room atop them, or on the kitchen counter when you knew she was in work. When coming back from a case she would text you a picture of them and her ETA, and you would be waiting for her, naked and sitting in the vanity chair by her bed, eyes downcast and focused on the cuffs you cradled in your hands, awaiting her pleasure.


End file.
